Lo que siento por ti
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: Se mudó de España a America sin pensar que conocería a los mejores amigos que pudo haber pedido. O tal vez algo mas? -AU PrussiaxNyoSpainxFrance BFT! My summary apesta DX-


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que emplee aqui no me pertenecen, son de Himayura.

* * *

**I**

Cuando se padre decidió ir a hacer mejor vida a América, supo inmediatamente que tenía que acompañarlo; aunque sea un buen hombre y un gran padre es un poco torpe y le cuesta vivir solo, por eso decidió acompañarlo. Desde que su madre murió cuando era pequeña prácticamente se convirtió en la mujer de la casa, encargándose de cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa, cuidar del huerto de tomates cuando su padre no es encontraba en la casa o se enfermaba.

Esa mañana, en su nuevo departamento, no se diferenciaba mucho de las otras en España. Su despertador sonó a las siete en punto y ella, ya acostumbrada a despertarse a esa hora, se levantó como si nada. Luego de lavarse la cara, vestirse con unos jeans, botas de tacón marrones y una camisa roja con volados, y peinarse el cabello en un rodete fue directo a preparar el desayuno. Entre tanto el hombre de la casa terminaba de darse una ducha, para luego vestirse para ir a trabajar, aunque no era nada en especial ya que era el dueño. Al terminar pudo sentir el aroma a churros recién hechos, por lo que al llegar a la cocina no se sorprendió al ver a su hija preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día papá, espero que hayas dormido bien- le saludó su hija, con su sonrisa de siempre, sirviéndole un plato con un par de churros con tocino y una taza de café.

-Buenas- la saluda.

Desayunaron tranquilos, juntos y extrañando a sus familiares y amigos de Madrid.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Solo un poco, no me tomo tan enserio el primer de escuela-le dice la chica a su padre para luego mirar la hora -¡Ups! Ya tengo que irme, que sino no llego a tiempo- dice terminando el café con leche para luego agarrar su mochila y las llaves del departamento.

-¡Que te valla bien, hace muchos amigos!- le dice su padre antes de que salga del departamento.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

No le costó mucho aprender cómo llegar a su nueva escuela, de hecho fue más fácil de lo que imaginó. Buscar la oficina del director para que le dé sus horarios fue mucho más difícil. Su nueva escuela era inmensa por fuera y por dentro, le fue muy fácil perderse en el mar de gente pero eso no le bajó el ánimo. Durante su búsqueda iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio a dos estudiantes yendo en su dirección; chocaron.

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó rápidamente, sin mirar con quien chocó, para luego seguir su camino.

Los dos chicos vieron como la muchacha desaparecía por el pasillo. Con solo verla de espaldas dedujeron que era hermosa, con la camisa roja y esos jeans que resaltaban su figura, en especial su trasero, era el trasero más perfecto que habían visto en sus vidas. La habrían seguido pero la perdieron de vista así que se fueron a su clase.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

En camino a su primera clase del día, con una de sus nuevas profesoras y su nuevo horario. El director resultó ser muy simpático al igual que la profesora, eso solo le dio más expectativas para ese día; solo esperaba que sus nuevos compañeros también sean agradables.

Al mismo tiempo en el salón N° 104 los alumnos esperan a su profesora de Geografía, aunque claro todos estaban en su mundo. Ni siquiera notaron cuando la profesora y la nueva alumna entraron.

-¡Atención!- ahí fue cuando toda la clase notó a la chica nueva.

Cabello castaño como el chocolate recogido en un rodete con un par de mechones caídos alrededor de su rostro, ojos verdes oliva muy bellos, un tono de piel acaramelado típico de España, con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Se ganó las miradas interesadas de los chicos y las celosas de las chicas.

-Ella es Carmen Carriedo, viene de España así que trátenla bien- le dice la profesora a la clase. –Señorita Carriedo siéntese al lado de Bonnefoy y Beilschmidt- la chica se dirigió a su asiento al lado de dos chicos; uno de cabello rubio ondulado, con barbita y ojos azules; el otro chico tiene un peculiar color rojo en los ojos y posee cabello blanco que ya lo tachaba de albino.

Dos horas de Geografía, estudiando los países del mundo, sus capitales y esas cosas. Lo típico. El timbre sonó, quince minutos antes de que empiece la siguiente clase, le daba tiempo a Carmen para buscar su loquer e ir a su próxima clase. Ahora buscar el loquer era un nuevo reto, pero no se deprimía la muchacha. Justo ahora estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en la vieja mochila de su padre.

-_Chérie _creo que te olvidas esto- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se volteó encontrándose al rubio de antes con su horario en mano.

-Oh, perdón- se disculpa agarrando el papel con una sonrisa nerviosa –no lo había notado

-Interesante…- otra voz habló cerca del oído de la castaña; a su derecha estaba el albino observando el papel. -¿Viste eso? La _frau _tiene los mismos horarios que nosotros- le dice al rubio.

-Oui lo noté, tal vez deberíamos acompañarla.

-Me siento generoso hoy…- no pudieron continuar por las risas de Carmen.

-Chicos, no hace falta- les dice.

-Nada de eso, seremos tus escoltas durante el día _chérie_- le dice el rubio mientras los tres salen del salón.

-_Ja_, no sería nada awesome dejar que pierdas- continua el albino.

-¿Y alguna vez me van a decir sus nombres?- pregunta la chica buscando su loquer.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt, pero puedes llamarme "Mr. Awesome"- dice el ojirojo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Francis Bonnefoy- esta vez fue el rubio besando su mano. -¿Y tu nombre?

-Carmen, ¿qué no lo escucharon en clase?- pregunta finalmente encontrando su loquer.

-Me distraje con tu belleza, eres como un lirio _mon amour_- le halaga el rubio.

-Es así con todas- le dice al oído el albino.

-Me lo imaginé- Carmen le contesta para luego abrir su loquer.

-Que coincidencia, tu loquer está en medio de los nuestros- nota Gilbert.

-Es como si el destino quiere que estemos juntos

-Así parece

Luego de guardar y agarrar cosas los tres se dirigieron a su próxima clase, aunque en realidad pasaron toda la mañana juntos. Destino o no terminaron llevándose muy bien entre ellos; y esto no pasó por alto por los demás estudiantes, en especial el trato de los dos alumnos más pervertidos de la escuela a la nueva alumna. No era normal. En cuanto a Carmen estaba pasando un buen día junto a Francis y Gilbert, ellos también disfrutaban de la compañía de la española. Pasado el tiempo ya se hicieron las 12 a.m. y los tres nuevos amigos salían del laboratorio de química, riendo animadamente.

-Hey, los veo en el comedor, debo buscar algo a mi loquer- les dice yendo por otro camino.

Ambos muchachos entraron al comedor, agarraron un almuerzo cada uno para luego buscar una mesa, con sus mentes en Carmen.

-¿Qué opinas de ella?- pregunta el albino al rubio.

-Es muy agradable y simpática

-_Ja_, también divertida, no parece mala chica…- luego de unos segundos divisó a lo lejos a su hermano. -¡Luddy!- y se dirigió hacia él con su amigo.

El hermano de Gilbert, Ludwig, apenas escuchó la voz de su hermano suspiró pesadamente. Aunque él sea el menor es el más responsable y estricto y ya se cansa de las tonterías del albino. Beilschmidt y Bonnefoy se acercaron a la mesa del rubio, acompañado de un par de gemelos italianos que notaron la llegada de los otros dos.

-¡Ve~ Gilbert!- exclamó feliz uno de los gemelos, con un singular rulo a la derecha de la cabeza.

-Genial, el otro patatero y el pervertido- se quejó el otro, con el mismo rulo pero a la izquierda.

-Tan dulce como siempre, Lovino- le dice el francés, tomando asiento.

-¿Conocieron a la chica nueva? ¿Cómo es?- pregunta emocionado el italiano feliz.

Ellos estaban a punto de contestar cuando divisaron a la española, no tan lejos de donde estaban, buscándolos con la mirada y llevando con ella una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

El albino rió un poco antes de comentar –ya lo sabrás- se levanta. -¡Hey _fraulien_, estamos acá!- la llama.

La muchacha logró escucharlo y se dirigió hacia la mesa, una sonrisa de disculpa adornaba su rostro.

-¡Perdón! No creí que tardaría tanto- se disculpa la muchacha. -¿Conocidos?- pregunta mirando a los demás.

-Te presento a mi hermanito Luddy

-Es Ludwig- suspira pesadamente el rubio ante el apodo. –Un placer conocerte…- nunca supo su nombre.

-Carmen, y el placer es mío Ludwig

La mirada de la castaña se posó sobre los gemelos italianos, lentamente una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro para luego abrasarlos a los dos con mucha alegría.

-¡Feli, Lovi! ¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes!- exclama contenta, dejando sorprendidos a los otros tres.

-¡_Bella_! ¡Ha pasado tanto!- dijo el italiano, de nombre Feliciano, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¡_Che palle_! ¡Te dije que no me llames así!- dijo el otro, llamado Lovino, fastidiado por el apodo.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntan los otros tres confundidos.

-Amigos de la familia, mis vecinos en España; los conozco desde que usaba pañales- dice melancólica la chica.

Más o menos continuaron así un rato, preguntando cosas sobre el pasado en común de los tres, y disfrutando de un buen almuerzo. Carmen hizo increíbles amigos ese día, y Francis y Gilbert no se arrepintieron de haberla conocido.

* * *

**HOLA!  
**

Dudo mucho que alguien me recuerde y si es así TE AMO (?)

Bueno he vuelto de mi estado vegetal con un nuevo fic! Esto sera cortito, ponganle entre 8 y 10 capitulos (si yo no me paso de la raya escribiendo -.-)

Que puedo decir, AMO SHIPPEAR PRUSSIAXESPAÑAXFRANCIA en especial cuando España es mujer :3 (Me gusta mas el nombre Carmen para )

**AVISO Y MAS VALE QUE LEAN ESTO**

Este fic va a tener 2 finales! Solo porque yo no me puedo decidir por uno de ellos X3 asi q VOTEN para decidir que final quieren ver primero: o ? eso es su desicion, y les pido que voten desde voten desde ahora para darme tiempo de escribir los demas capitulos... aunque por suerte solo me queda mes y medio de colegio! TWT

Los saluda, Loki-Boom2


End file.
